El Corazón de la Roca Negra
Primera parte: El Corazón de la Roca Negra El emisario muerto thumb|250px|El venerable Tergosh, antes de perder la cabeza.Tergosh era un viejo chamán de Orgrimmar y un veterano de la Horda. Cuando Orgrim Martillo Maldito dirigió a sus ejércitos en la Segunda Guerra, Tergosh le prestó su hacha en la batalla. Cayó preso, como todos los demás, y durante años languideció en un campo de internamiento; mas fue liberado junto al resto de sus hermanos y resolvió agradecerles el gesto a sus salvadores poniendo su sabiduría, su coraje y sus habilidades a su servicio. En la Tercera Guerra, Tergosh perdió una pierna. Magullado, aunque con su espíritu intacto, tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión que condicionaría su destino: regresar junto a su clan natal, los Roca Negra, a las Estepas Ardientes, o permanecer del lado del Jefe de Guerra Thrall y de sus camaradas en Durotar. Finalmente apostó por estos últimos, y durante años se dedicó a la instrucción de otros chamanes más jóvenes que él en la capital. Empero con la llegada de Garrosh al trono, todo cambió para Tergosh. Cuando el nuevo Jefe de Guerra amnistió a los Roca Negra y los incorporó al rebaño, entendió que su vida corría peligro. En una astuta maniobra política, Tergosh fue enviado a la Cumbre de la Roca Negra, hogar de su antiguo clan, para actuar como puente entre ambos pueblos. Así, si su lealtad a la Horda se probaba sólida, Tergosh serviría a un propósito útil; y si el clarividente resultaba ser un traidor, los Roca Negra bajo el dominio de Garrosh lo aplastarían sin vacilar. Recientemente Vol’jin recuperó la ciudad para la Horda rebelde, pero nadie se acordó de Tergosh. Hace unos días, un mensajero trajo a la ciudad un comunicado desde la Montaña Roca Negra: la cabeza cercenada del anciano Tergosh. Nadie sabe cómo interpretar este “obsequio”: si como una provocación, un acto de desquite o tal vez una advertencia. Sin embargo, a algunos no les importa descifrar su significado y simplemente sospechan que se está cociendo algo nefasto dentro de la guarida de los Roca Negra. Un chamán de los Lobo Gélido, Ulfgeir Padre Lobo, está agrupando a aquellos preocupados por esta situación. Ha convocado un encuentro en el Cuartel de Cerrotajo, alerta ante el riesgo de que haya espías en la capital. Su plan consiste en viajar a las Estepas Ardientes, investigar lo que está ocurriendo allí e impartir justicia para Tergosh. La estela del Señor del Fuego thumb|left|250px|¿Qué misterios oculta el Corazón de la Roca Negra?Los que saben leer los augurios y son sensibles a las perturbaciones en las distintas esferas del mundo han sentido estos días un suave estremecimiento en las ascuas de los hogares. Las llamas guardan silencio, pero se aprecia cierta inquietud en su compostura: es como si temieran el advenimiento de algo. Aquellos que han logrado comunicarse con ellas han averiguado un hecho alarmante: alguien merodea por los salones subterráneos del Señor del Fuego Ragnaros, en el Núcleo de Magma. Pese a que el Monte Hyjal y las Tierras de Fuego están custodiados por los druidas, el Núcleo de Magma se sitúa en las entrañas de la Montaña Roca Negra, donde reinan los enanos Hierro Negro sublevados y los orcos del clan homónimo. A pesar de que el elemento ígneo aún no ha ofrecido una respuesta clara, hay quien recela que se estén empleando las cámaras volcánicas de Ragnaros con un objetivo turbio en mente. La repentina mudez de los espíritus tan solo respalda esa opinión. Ulfgeir Padre Lobo y Nun’kui, chamanes de los Lobo Gélido, han atendido a las señales y creen haber desvelado el porqué de su malestar: chamanes oscuros. Si sus indagaciones están en lo cierto, una secta de estos hechiceros se ha desplazado a las Estepas Ardientes en pos de un santuario de inmenso poder elemental: el Corazón de la Roca Negra. La pareja ha llamado a aquellos dispuestos a ayudar, y se preparan para trasladarse al ojo del huracán a fin de calmar la agitación de la naturaleza y de truncar las intenciones de los chamanes oscuros. La reunión de los interesados se celebrará dentro de una semana en el Cuartel de Cerrotajo. Segunda parte: La venganza de la Ciénaga Negra El fantasma del Bosque Corrupto Años atrás, las meridionales Tierras Devastadas formaban un tupido cenegal en el que abundaban la fauna y la flora silvestres. A la región se la llamaba por el nombre de la Ciénaga Negra y se constituía en la extensión natural del Pantano de las Penas. thumb|290px|La Ciénaga Negra, arbolada y sombría, antes de su devastación.No obstante, cuando Medivh abrió el Portal Oscuro y los orcos traspasaron el umbral, la zona enseguida se transformó en el erial de tierras rojas y áridas que conocemos hoy. Las energías demoníacas de los brujos pudrieron la vegetación exuberante y mutaron a las bestias que habitaban sus confines. Nada quedó intacto. Nadie salió indemne. La Ciénaga Negra recibió una estocada mortal y pasó a designarse por su actual apelativo: las Tierras Devastadas. Décadas más tarde, un druida huargen visionario se propuso repoblar el erío e inició su empresa en una de las áreas más asoladas de todas: la Escara Impía. Lo que antaño fuese un desierto de piedra cubierto de hollín y cenizas se convirtió en el Bosque Corrupto, una arboleda densa y letal que cobija a las criaturas nativas bajo el follaje y que aloja, también, a otros inquilinos menos deseables. Cuando la Horda de Hierro aterrizó en Azeroth, una de sus primeras misiones radicaba en extraer madera con la que sustentar la construcción de sus máquinas de guerra. Frayja, quien posee el núcleo del señor del fuego Brasacerada, precisará de una gran cantidad de recursos a fin de alumbrar su nefanda creación. Por tanto, la línea de defensa de los héroes contra el armamento de la Horda de Hierro debe situarse en la frontera que divide el Bosque Corrupto del resto de las Tierras Devastadas; allí se librará el conflicto en el que se dirimirá el vencedor de esta larga querella: la Furia de Hierro y sus perversos ingenieros, o el equipo de la Montaña Roca Negra. Sin embargo, tal vez los nuestros no se encuentren solos ante el peligro: se oyen rumores de que un ser que se denomina a sí mismo el fantasma ha lanzado ofensivas recientemente contra la fuerza deforestadora. Brutos y peones han sido hallados muertos de las formas más grotescas y variopintas imaginables: desmembrados, flagelados, estrangulados o desollados. Es como si la naturaleza misma se resarciese por los crímenes cometidos contra ella en el pasado. ¿Quién es el fantasma del Bosque Corrupto y en qué consisten sus propósitos? ¿Se probará un aliado en la contienda contra la Horda de Hierro o se decantará como adversario? Los chamanes Lobo Gélido Ulfgeir Padre Lobo y Nun'kui están reuniendo a todo aquel que desee ayudarles en Chapaleos, en el Pantano de las Penas, con el objetivo de encaminarse allí y averiguarlo. El origen del Ragnarok Se dice que el núcleo de un elemental alberga su quintaesencia, su alma, el punto en el que se enfocan y residen todos sus poderes. Mientras que los chamanes tradicionales veneran a los elementos, sus parientes oscuros los emplean en calidad de herramientas con las que alcanzar sus fines. A la guisa del Martillo Crepuscular, que anhelaba la fusión con los espíritus para ascender y adueñarse de sus dones, actúa Frayja, la Furia de Hierro. Consciente de que un ser tan inconmensurable como Brasacerada, un señor del fuego, jamás se plegaría a los designios de la Horda de Hierro, optó por una vía más simple con objeto de materializar sus planes: debilitarlo —manipulando para ello a un grupo de campeones— y extirparle su corazón flamígero del pecho. Otro chamán oscuro, Malkach, antiguo integrante de las Furias de Hierro, ha denunciado las intenciones de su líder luego de un breve periodo de cautiverio. Lo que Frayja trama es la elaboración de un arma terrorífica que engrose el arsenal de la Horda de Hierro, el Ragnarok. A tal fin la asisten los mejores artesanos de su coalición, de modo que solo requiere de tiempo, paciencia y recursos para que sus maquinaciones fructifiquen. thumb|left|290px|El pavoroso arsenal de la Horda de Hierro. ¿Qué forma tomará el Ragnarok?El Ragnarok simboliza la visión de la Horda de Hierro sobre el planeta y las gentes de Azeroth: son bienes materiales, productos aprovechables hasta cierta medida; instrumentos útiles en su campaña de conquista. Pero al igual que ocurrió con Brasacerada, si fracasan o se amotinan contra ellos, los machacarán y los atormentarán sin piedad hasta haber exterminado todo atisbo de esperanza para doblegar, inexorablemente, sus voluntades. Empero que los elementos se oponen entre sí es una realidad claramente perceptible, y de la misma manera en que el fuego abrasa y destruye, el agua purifica y restaña las quemaduras. Con esta idea en mente, Ulfgeir Padre Lobo y Nun'kui —dos orcos del clan Lobo Gélido— afirman saber cómo incapacitar el Ragnarok, y han convocado a todos los que quieran apoyarlos en Chapaleos, la ciudad portuaria goblin del Pantano de las Penas. Explicación fuera del rol Sinopsis del evento El Corazón de la Roca Negra es un evento de rol diseñado para entramarse con la materia de la pre-expansión: el surgimiento de la Horda de Hierro y el conflicto en la Montaña Roca Negra. Su dirección es independiente de la que adoptan las misiones y la mazmorra remodelada, aunque utiliza y explora parte del contenido que nos brindan ambas. En la presentación he expuesto dos líneas que parecen divergentes pero que confluyen en cierto momento de la historia. Cuál es la relación entre las dos lo tendréis que descubrir vosotros. ^^ Fechas y participación El evento se producirá en la Horda y comenzará el día 19, domingo, a las 22:00 horas peninsulares en Cerrotajo, Durotar. Lo comprenderán aproximadamente tres o cuatro sesiones organizadas, con uno o dos días de distancia entre sí, y varias de ellas incluirán mastereo. Sobre este tema os daré más detalles en los próximos días. Se trata de un evento abierto y puede apuntarse quien lo desee. Lo he creado en el Calendario dentro del juego, así que si alguien quiere que lo invite, que me lo diga por aquí o mediante un susurro o carta. También podéis plantearme dudas en los tres medios. ;) Jugabilidad: dados y combate El evento empleará muchas de las fórmulas que ya usamos en el Demonomicón: El sistema de dados, d20 estándar, contemplará bonificaciones y penalizaciones en función de la elaboración y la propiedad de los emotes, así como de la cooperación estratégica entre jugadores. La mecánica de los eventos no se limitará al contraste de tiradas opuestas, sino que se concretará individualmente para cada uno de estos. Asimismo, no todos los obstáculos se superarán por medio de la violencia. Podéis formaros una idea aproximada de cómo se dirimirán las batallas consultando este enlace de la trama del Demonomicón. Botín Al igual que en el Demonomicón, en el Corazón de la Roca Negra otorgaremos a los jugadores una serie de objetos que gozarán de importancia para el avance de la trama, bien porque proporcionen pistas útiles o ventajas de cara a la lucha. Estos objetos, que reciben el nombre de botín en nuestra tradición de eventos, se obtendrán durante el saqueo posterior a la pelea. Su calidad dependerá tanto del azar como del desempeño del grupo en la misma: esto es, una victoria fulminante concederá recompensas más valiosas y singulares que otra pírrica. Las mejores piezas de botín serán válidas no solo para el Corazón de la Roca Negra, sino, como os prometí en el Demonomicón, para cualquier trama que organicemos en el futuro. Por supuesto, los artefactos más exclusivos no se ganarán fácilmente. :P Para leer un ejemplo del botín del Demonomicón, visitad esta página. Anuncios y comunicadosCategoría:EventosCategoría:Otros eventos Anuncio del segundo evento (21/10/14) El Corazón de la Roca Negra continúa este martes día 21 a las 22:00 horas en el aeropuerto de Orgrimmar. Embarcaremos en el 'Led Zepelín', el dirigible del excéntrico Jimmy "Pagos", hijo de un barón mercante y uno de los últimos alumnos de Tergosh. El goblin se encariñó tanto con el viejo chamán que obligó a su padre a que le prestase un vehículo con el que desplazar al grupo a la Montaña Roca Negra, solidario con nuestra causa. Con respecto al nombre del navío... digamos que a Jimmy le encantan las bombillas y los diodos, y que el 'Led Zepelín' es visible aun en la noche más sombría gracias a las ristras de lucecitas que cuelgan de todas partes del barco. (Utilizaremos el transporte entre Cima del Trueno y Orgrimmar para simular la travesía) Anuncio del tercer evento (24/10/14) El Corazón de la Roca Negra continúa este viernes a las 22:00 horas peninsulares en Estepas Ardientes. El lugar de inicio se especificará entre hoy y mañana. Después de una travesía accidentada, el 'Led Zepelín' hará una parada de emergencia esta tarde en Nuevo Kargath, Tierras Inhóspitas, a fin de realizar reparaciones. El transporte estará funcional de nuevo a partir de mañana. Se convoca rol casual hoy a las 18:15, aunque yo seguramente no pueda aparecer. Final de la primera parte (26/10/14) 1.- El evento continuará en las Tierras Devastadas. Se tratará de un capítulo aparte, conque podrán incorporarse nuevos jugadores y otros antiguos extraviados sin temor a perderse con la trama. En unos días os daré más detalles de esto. ;) 2.- El 'Led Zepelín' aterrizará esta tarde en Chapaleos, de modo que los participantes que lo deseen puedan asistir a la Asamblea de la Horda. Asimismo, probablemente este martes fije un encuentro informal en la posada del Rocal con dos motivos: festejar por la victoria y repartir el botín que ha recaudado Jimmy. 3.- Aunque esto no ha terminado y todavía es pronto para afirmar nada, ha sido un auténtico placer hacer de máster para este grupo. Habéis pillado al vuelo el argumento, habéis colaborado entre vosotros y conmigo, y creo que todos lo habéis disfrutado. Principio de la segunda parte: La venganza de la Ciénaga Negra (04/11/14) La segunda parte de la trama se titula 'La venganza de la Ciénaga Negra' y estará compuesta de cuatro sesiones que se sucederán a lo largo de una semana. La acción nos trasladará a las Tierras Devastadas, donde Frayja construye el arma definitiva con el corazón de Brasacerada. Nuestro objetivo consiste en detenerla; para ello, necesitaremos recuperar un poderoso artefacto naga e interrumpir su operación maderera. Sin embargo, el Bosque Corrupto no está tan despoblado como nos imaginamos: alguien más se dedica a boicotear a la Horda de Hierro... Todo esto dará comienzo el martes de la semana que viene en Chapaleos, Pantano de las Penas, a las 22:00 horas. Allí repartiré el botín del último evento, conoceremos a nuestros nuevos aliados (jugadores y PNJ) y os presentaré el argumento. Entre mañana y el lunes publicaré un par de textos breves que explican de manera más detallada el trasfondo de La venganza de la Ciénaga Negra. Anuncio del sexto evento (07/11/14) Ayer se celebró la reunión preparatoria de la expedición a Tierras Devastadas. Desde esta tarde se puede considerar que nuestro grupo se ha desplazado a la Excursión Velosolar, situada al sur. Asimismo, esta noche realizaremos rol casual allí a partir de las 22:30 horas. El próximo evento tendrá lugar este viernes a las 22:00 horas en el Bosque Corrupto. Seguiremos el rastro de una misteriosa criatura, el fantasma que está saboteando la operación maderera de la Horda de Hierro. Lo mejor será ir precavidos, no obstante, pues quizá nuestro amigo potencial se torne en un enemigo... Anuncio del séptimo evento (09/11/14) Como viene siendo habitual, esta noche llevaremos a cabo rol casual en la Excursión Velosolar. La hora, como de costumbre, a partir de las 22:30. El siguiente evento de trama se producirá mañana, domingo, a las 22:00 horas. Tras convencer al Fantasma del Bosque Corrupto de lo imperativo de nuestra asociación, seguiremos a Puh Ding y a Amarokh a las ruinas naga. Allí, si las leyendas se prueban ciertas, encontraremos una reliquia capaz de desactivar el Ragnarok... Anuncio del último evento (11/11/14) Anoche, en el evento, no conseguimos el artefacto de la cueva. Debíamos elegir entre una bruja de mar naga y un chamán múrloc, y apostamos por este último; sin embargo, no fuimos capaces de defenderlo mientras destruía la reliquia. Un nuevo compañero se ha sumado a nosotros: Glauco. Quizá él pueda proporcionarnos alguna ayuda para combatir el Ragnarok. Nos reuniremos esta noche con motivo de discutir los planes de asalto al campamento de Frayja y el maestro de canes Tyrak, ubicado en la linde norteña del Bosque Corrupto. Se realizará rol casual. Hora, a partir de las 22:30, como de costumbre. El último evento de la trama se celebrará mañana, martes, a las 22:00 horas. Conclusión del evento Anoche asaltamos el campamento de la Horda de Hierro en el borde septentrional del Bosque Corrupto. Con la ayuda del 'Led Zepelín', el Fantasma y el resto de nuestros aliados, matamos al maestro de canes y destruimos el Ragnarok. El núcleo de Brasacerada, el elemental que alimentaba el cañón, se agrietó y precipitó una ascensión involuntaria en Ulfgeir. Antes de que se completase y arrasase el área circundante, los héroes lo detuvieron asesinando a la chamán oscura Frayja. Nuestro dirigible recibió un disparo del Ragnarok y saltó por los aires. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de nuestros amigos han sobrevivido. Esta noche, no obstante, celebraremos un escueto homenaje a las tropas que nos asistieron y que distrajeron la atención de la Horda de Hierro mientras penetrábamos sus defensas. Hora, las 22:30. La aventura continúa en Draenor. Jimmy "Pagos", Amarokh, Puh Ding y demás atravesarán el Portal Oscuro con nosotros. Este ciclo puede considerarse cerrado; sin embargo, tengo intención de seguir montando eventos dentro de unas semanas. Os proporcionaré más datos sobre este tema próximamente. Botín Iréis desbloqueando nuevas recompensas a medida que avance la trama. Calidad inferior Escama de dragón de la suerte: Entre los chamanes Faucedraco existe la creencia de que algunas escamas de dragón conceden buena suerte a su portador. Las exigencias que debe cumplir la aspirante a talismán son muy altas: ha de tener una apariencia hexagonal perfecta; las puntas deberán ser lo bastante afiladas para desollar a una liebre; y además, se requiere que refulja como una hoja de acero negro recién pulida. Como se puede suponer, muy pocas alcanzan estos elevados estándares, ¡así que considérate afortunado! Efecto: Aumenta la chiripa de su portador en un momento crítico para salvarlo de un peligro inminente. Se utiliza automáticamente. Después de un uso, sus poderes remiten y la escama se vuelve inservible y mate. Protodragón de trapo: Entre los orcos del clan Faucedraco no se tolera ningún signo de debilidad: las cosas blanditas y monas les están vetadas a todos salvo, quizá, a los cachorros. No obstante, algunos criadores de dragones se muestran magnánimos con sus monturas y les permiten poseer peluches durante su adiestramiento. En ocasiones, el muñeco lo aprecian más los jinetes que las feroces bestias a las que cabalgan. Aunque jamás deberías insinuarle eso a un Faucedraco, si deseas conservar intactas tus extremidades. Efecto: Distrae a un protodragón enemigo durante su turno de ataque. Se utiliza en ese preciso instante. No consume turno, pero se agota tras el uso. Dura un turno. Tótem roto de vínculos destrozados: Los chamanes oscuros simbolizan la ruptura de su acuerdo primordial con los elementos partiendo en dos sus viejos tótems. Esta reliquia de madera ha sido quebrada y astillada, pero aún se distinguen la finura de sus relieves y la artesana elaboración de su talla. Todavía alberga un minúsculo resquicio de poder elemental en él. Efecto: Aumenta las capacidades mágicas del taumaturgo. Se emplea durante su turno de ataque y concede una ligera bonificación, en ese turno, a sus hechizos elementales. El ítem se desquebraja tras el uso. Calidad media Látigo del domador Faucedraco: Los Faucedraco se prueban crueles e implacables a la hora de domesticar y entrenar a sus nidadas. El látigo del domador Faucedraco, en conjunto con el collar estrangulador, es una de las herramientas más efectivas para el criador novicio que desea obtener resultados rápidos, fiables y permanentes. ¿Recuerdas el refrán de “la letra con sangre entra”? Este instrumento hace que esas palabras cobren una nueva dimensión. Efecto: Potencia a un aliado durante un turno de ataque, incrementando sensiblemente su furia y sus probabilidades de éxito para toda la batalla. El coste, un punto de su salud. No se agota tras el uso y solo se puede emplear una vez por combate. (Nota: En casos de masoquismo extremo, se permite descargarlo en uno mismo) Placa pectoral de la Horda de Hierro: La Horda de Hierro, como su título indica, es especialista trabajando el metal, moldeándolo y empleándolo para usos bélicos. Esta placa pectoral de la Horda de Hierro aún sigue en buenas condiciones, y se ajusta con un arnés al pecho de su dueño, por encima de la armadura. No es una gran obra de herrería, pero debería bastar para aguantar uno o dos impactos antes de que el hierro que la compone se desbarate. Efecto: Concede un incremento a las defensas del usuario durante un turno de ataque enemigo. Podría evitar completamente el daño de una agresión. Después de un uso, el ítem se destruye. (Nota: Se debe comunicar al máster por susurro el deseo de utilizarlo y emotear en consecuencia) Explosivo marca HAZME: La compañía goblin HAZME es famosa en todo el globo por presumir, como ya apunta su nombre, de que tú mismo te HACES y construyes sus aparatos (bajo el pretexto de así abaratar los costes de producción). Este cohete incluye un letrerito con instrucciones en el dorso, de modo que su usuario, aunque no tenga ni pajolera idea de cómo funciona la tecnología, pueda utilizarlo con máximas prestaciones. Advertencia legal: la empresa no se responsabiliza de las explosiones accidentales derivadas de una manipulación incorrecta del producto. Efecto: Dispara un cohete al enemigo que siempre acierta y que le resta uno o dos puntos de vida. Consume turno de ataque y desaparece tras el uso. Podría causar heridas leves a quien lo emplee. (Nota: El daño al contrario y a uno mismo se determina por emotes y azar; para más señas, consultad con el máster) Calidad superior Próximamente. Obras y relatos relacionados Alma manchada, por Tzao Zarpaveloz. Cartas de una hija, por Tzao Zarpaveloz. El Caminante de los Espíritus, por Konar Terratótem. El trance de Salarrha, por Aquj'lahn Piel de Tigre. La llamada, por Ainu Cuernotormenta. Lok'vadnod de la Piedra Negra, por Ulfgeir Padre Lobo. Luz mortecina, por Grizoltk Hijo de Nadie. Rescatada por accidente (dibujo), por Nun'kui Corazón Salvaje. Personalidades destacables Este apartado está dedicado a los personajes no jugables del Corazón de la Roca Negra. A menudo, estas figuras nos apoyarán o interpondrán obstáculos en nuestro camino. Lejos de ser actores generados aleatoriamente, todos poseen su propia historia y unos motivos que los empujan a actuar tal y como lo hacen. Su relación con los jugadores es fundamental para el progreso de la trama: en función de cómo los tratemos, nos concederán auxilio o, por el contrario, nos perjudicarán. Su destino también dependerá de nuestras decisiones. Aquí publicaré sus perfiles con toda la información que habréis podido recabar a través de habladurías y otros medios similares. Actualizaré el mensaje periódicamente para agregar a los personajes que vayan apareciendo en la aventura. ;) Jimmy “Pagos" Estado: Vivito y coleando. Hace algunos años, el ricachón Jimmy “Pagos” era un soltero de oro codiciadísimo por todas las mozas de la sociedad kezanita. Su padre, barón mercante a la sombra de Gallywix, siempre supo mantenerse fuera de los focos a fin de arañar más beneficios; él, no obstante, adoraba exponerse bajo las luces de neón. Convertido en un nini, un dandi que acudía a guateques y fiestas nocturnas día tras día, el prometedor chaval se descarrió, empezó a malgastar su juventud y a arrojar la fortuna que había amasado el barón por la borda. Afortunadamente, el Cataclismo puso fin a sus tendencias dilapidadoras: hundió a su familia en la miseria, los alejó de aquella existencia acomodada y los obligó a trabajar para ganarse el pan. Pero Jimmy se resistía a renunciar a sus privilegios, así que se metió en líos con prestamistas y otras gentes de mala fe; de suerte que una noche, en un callejón oscuro de Orgrimmar, lo acorralaron para propinarle una paliza. Al verse asediado por todos los frentes, se pensó cadáver. Y así habría sido de no ser por la intervención de Tergosh. Jimmy “Pagos”, originariamente conocido como Jimmy “Impagos” por sus cuantiosas deudas, cambió radicalmente aquel día: cuando el chamán cojo lo socorrió, interpretó aquel gesto como una señal divina y le imploró aprender sus enseñanzas. Desde entonces, Jimmy “Impagos” saldó todos sus atrasos y se transformó en el actual Jimmy “Pagos”. Amén de eso, adquirió un temor persistente por la oscuridad; por ese motivo, se adorna con trajes de lentejuelas y forra todos sus accesorios con largas guirnaldas de bombillas, diodos y otras fuentes de luz. Cuando oyó la noticia de la muerte de Tergosh, Jimmy “Pagos” quiso resarcir al orco por la generosidad que le había mostrado. Movió sus hilos y se adueñó de un dirigible, el ‘Led Zepelín’, con el que transportará al grupo a la región de las Estepas Ardientes. Wyrma Estado: Fallecida. Wyrma nació en Grim Batol, durante la época en que los Faucedraco domeñaban a la Reina de Dragones. Apenas conoció a su padre, que regresó al mundo de Draenor por orden de Zuluhed, y en cambio permaneció al lado de su madre en la ruinosa ciudad enánica. Cuando Rhonin y sus aliados liberaron a Alexstrasza, Wyrma huyó con su madre y lograron evadir la furia asesina de la dragona roja. Se dirigieron a las Tierras Altas Crepusculares y se establecieron allí. Y durante años, no se supo gran cosa de los vestigios de su clan ni de su célebre tradición de domadores de dragones. Poco antes del Cataclismo, con la llegada de los orcos viles de Terrallende, Wyrma se reencontró con su padre largo ha desaparecido. El orco, ahora transformado en un monstruo, poseía a su madre con salvajismo y las golpeaba a las dos cuando no satisfacían sus demandas. Cuando la Horda arribó a las orillas de su fortaleza, Wyrma vio la oportunidad de levantarse en armas y de desquitarse por las vejaciones a las que las habían sometido: mató a su progenitor y reclamó su lugar entre los Faucedraco. Y ascendió deprisa dentro de sus filas. Conoció y ayudó al vidente Padre Lobo en el Cataclismo, en una misión del Anillo de la Tierra. Años más tarde, en vísperas de la reapertura del Portal Oscuro hacia el mundo de Draenor, Wyrma salvó a Ulfgeir y a su compañera Nun’kui de ser descubiertos y ejecutados por su clan, partidario de la Horda de Garrosh. Aquel acto de bondad le costó muy caro: una chamán oscura la delató, y el duelo entre ambas no se hizo demorar. Desgraciadamente, Wyrma perdió la batalla y tuvo que escapar moribunda y avergonzada de los dominios de su pueblo. La chispa del odio todavía arde con fuerza en el corazón de Wyrma. La Faucedraco no aprueba los métodos de Garrosh, pero se siente ultrajada por su expulsión del clan, y ¿quién sabe de qué sería capaz a cambio de culminar su venganza? Frayja de los Grito de Guerra Estado: Fugada. Frayja es una Mag’har y la hija de Magosh, un respetado chamán del clan Grito de Guerra. Fue concebida en Draenor, la actual Terrallende, en las tierras verdeantes de Nagrand. A una temprana edad se contagió de la viruela roja; su madre falleció a consecuencia de la afección, y a ella la aislaron de su padre y de su legado durante casi dos décadas, forzándola a una cuarentena interminable en el poblado de Garadar. Cuando se restauró el vínculo entre Terrallende y Azeroth, Frayja ansiaba cruzar el Portal Oscuro para conocer a los orcos del otro lado, abrigando la esperanza, tal vez, de reencontrarse con su padre. Con la guía de Padre Lobo, Frayja llegó a Orgrimmar, donde al fin pudo conocer a Magosh e instruirse bajo su magisterio. En cuanto Garrosh se alzó con el poder, Frayja y Magosh se contaban entre los primeros místicos en apoyarlo. El anciano convenció a su primogénita de que las técnicas de los chamanes oscuros eran las correctas: después de pasarse toda una vida al servicio de los elementos, había concluido que poner su destino en manos de aquellos seres volubles y caprichosos redundaba en error. De ahora en adelante, padre e hija sostendrían las riendas de su porvenir, y contribuirían a dar forma a la aspiración de forjar un imperio orco incorrupto, intemporal e invencible. Empero cuando la Grito de Guerra se enteró de que Ulfgeir y Nun’kui habían acabado con su padre en las Montañas de Alterac, les tendió una emboscada en las Tierras Altas Crepusculares. Creyó haberlos sepultado vivos en una cueva, la misma suerte que corrió Magosh, mas su plan no surtió el efecto que ella esperaba. Trastornada por la pérdida y cargada de rencor, Frayja se erige como líder de la tríada de chamanes oscuros que persiguen el Corazón de la Roca Negra: las Furias de Hierro, bautizadas así en ademán de mofa hacia los espíritus elementales de Draenor. Sus propósitos son insondables; tan solo una cosa está clara: no descansará hasta haber realizado los sueños de futuro que esbozó su padre. Umara, la Bruja Loca Estado: Fallecida. Umara, apodada la Bruja Loca, pertenece a una generación pretérita y cuenta al menos con noventa años de edad. De este modo, ya era considerada una anciana entre los orcos antes de atravesar el Portal Oscuro. La reputación de esta chamán siempre se ha probado ambigua: desde muy pequeña manifestó su don para interpretar los presagios de los elementos; no obstante, casi todas sus revelaciones se centraban en desgracias, catástrofes y auspicios similares. Con ese historial, sus supersticiosos congéneres del clan Sombraluna preferían mantenerse apartados de ella; no tardaron en asociar, equívocamente, que todas las calamidades que les acontecían se debían a la maldición de Umara. Repudiada por sus semejantes, Umara se exilió y permaneció algún tiempo en lo salvaje. Aquella temporada aislada de la civilización mudó su carácter: la soledad y la imparable inundación de predicciones que la sobrevenían la transmutaron en alguien inestable, excéntrica y en última instancia, demente. En algún momento de su reclusión, agentes del Martillo Crepuscular se toparon con ella. Reconocieron su valor como visionaria, indiferentes ante el estigma que había sufrido, y ella se unió a su clan y accedió a prestarles socorro… mientras los espíritus así lo deseasen. Así pues, su pacto de amistad no tardó demasiado en disolverse. Cuando el grueso de la organización, ya en Azeroth, se desmanteló, Umara fue capturada por los súbditos de Garrosh. Frayja sintió el potencial de la vieja, la engañó y la utilizó en pro de sus intereses: con la ayuda de sus poderes espirituales, perseguía aumentar su sabiduría sobre el presente, el pasado… y el futuro. Pero Umara había vaticinado su propia muerte años atrás y era plenamente consciente de que los hilos del sino, tarde o temprano, acabarían enredándola y asfixiando su delicada existencia... Malkach de los Roca Negra Estado: Cautivo. Malkach es un chamán oscuro y un orco del clan Roca Negra, engendrado en Azeroth hace poco más de dos décadas. El joven Malkach se crio en la Montaña Roca Negra y no ha conocido a ningún otro clan hasta que su gente se alió con la Horda de Garrosh. Por su ineptitud para el combate, su torpeza y su inexperiencia en general, Malkach fue condenado a desempeñar las labores del peón: extraía minerales en la cantera, trabajaba fundiendo la escoria y llevaba a cabo otras tareas serviles… hasta que apareció Tergosh. Tergosh Piedra Negra, otrora un clarividente afamado de su clan, regresaba a casa luego de casi una generación de divorcio de su pueblo, sus leyes y sus tradiciones. De alguna manera, el anciano supo advertir el talento de Malkach para el diálogo con los espíritus de la tierra y del fuego, y al punto solicitó que se le dispensase de sus cargas para poder instruirlo en la senda del chamanismo. En menos de dos años, Malkach pasó de ser un orco asustadizo y sumiso a otro fuerte, repleto de seguridad en sí mismo y de convicción en sus empeños. Empero cuando Tergosh le pidió que lo asistiera para alejar a Brasacerada de las chamanes oscuras que habían tomado residencia en su hogar, su discípulo le falló. No solo no acudió en su auxilio, sino que lo delató y lo decapitó él mismo. Aquel acto le granjeó la aprobación de Frayja y Umara, y selló de inmediato su ingreso a las Furias de Hierro. Malkach, acostumbrado a la vida onerosa del peón, detesta que lo pisoteen y que lo juzguen inferior. Irónicamente, él tiraniza a los elementos y los dirige con mano firme: los usará como arma para impedir que lo vuelvan a someter. No obstante, la devoción de Malkach hacia su líder, Frayja, es muy tenue. Si percibe en ella el menor resquicio de flaqueza, no dudará en sublevarse y derrocarla. Después de todo, ¿no es el sueño de todo esclavo trocarse en amo? Brasacerada Estado: ¿Destruido? El elemental Brasacerada fue ‘creado’ en una forja de la Horda de Hierro, aunque en realidad sus orígenes son un poco más turbios. Cuando las Furias de Hierro visitaron la Montaña Roca Negra, quedaron asombradas con las galerías subterráneas del Núcleo de Magma. Tras una inspección minuciosa de las cámaras que antiguamente gobernó Ragnaros, hallaron algo que podría ser la clave para materializar sus planes de conquista: un rescoldo aún caliente del mismísimo Señor del Fuego. Lo trasladaron a la Cumbre Roca Negra y lo revitalizaron por medio de sus hechicerías, con objeto de sojuzgarlo y transformarlo en su esbirro. Tergosh se opuso a ellos y quiso salvar al espíritu de Brasacerada; el castigo que recibió por su descaro fue la muerte a manos de su propio aprendiz y sucesor. Sin sus conocimientos, la esperanza de convertir al minúsculo elemental de fuego en un reflejo del poderosísimo Ragnaros empalideció. Y aquel escollo los obligó a aplazar por algún tiempo sus maquinaciones. Pero Frayja cometió una equivocación al desatar a Brasacerada cuando todavía no estaba preparado: en lugar de espolear al elemental para que evolucionase en un incendio devastador, lo expuso a la influencia de otros chamanes que lo apaciguaron. Así pues, el espíritu se rebeló contra ella y se emancipó de su dominio; y desde entonces, forma parte del grupo que se encamina a la Montaña Roca Negra para pararles los pies. La recuperación de Brasacerada es de importancia capital para los chamanes oscuros: alberga la capacidad de tornarse en un instrumento de destrucción como pocos se han visto en el arsenal de la Horda de Hierro. Si Frayja y sus adláteres se apoderan de él y logran consumar sus intenciones, Azeroth y la verdadera Horda pagarán un alto precio. Solo resta una cuestión por resolver: ¿qué habita el fondo del corazón de Brasacerada? ¿Comparte la ira y la demencial malicia de Ragnaros, o su alma incandescente brilla ajena a su mácula? Caminasol Amarokh Estado: Vivo y ansioso por actuar. Amarokh, que significa 'lobo solitario' en un dialecto del idioma taurahe, es un tauren paladín de pelaje negro, endurecido y desarraigado. thumb|300px|El caminasol Amarokh, defensor a ultranza de la Horda.Mientras que la mayoría de los suyos reverencian a sus antepasados y sus líneas familiares, Amarokh se encuentra en una evidente situación de conflicto con sus ancestros y consigo mismo. Nació en la tribu Tótem Siniestro, con su madre raptada y forzada a concebir contra su voluntad. El segundo de sus vástagos, Amarokh, presentaba una marca que el chamán del poblado interpretó como un mal presagio, el signo de una futura traición. Su padre quiso ahogarlo en el río a fin de prevenir dicho mal, pero su esposa se lo impidió: se acercó a él por las espaldas y lo acuchilló. Desde pequeño se destacó a sí mismo como estratega: era él quien planeaba las correrías de sus amigos y quien elaboraba los esquemas de caza más ingeniosos. Sin embargo, años más tarde, le tendieron una emboscada en su rito de paso y lo obligaron a combatir contra su propio hermano. Amarokh perdió la lucha, huyó exiliado de los dominios de los Tótem Siniestro y durante algún tiempo vagó por las planicies en soledad. Un buen día, un anciano caminasol le mostró generosidad a despecho de sus raíces. Desde entonces, Amarokh cree en la Luz del Sol Eterno y opina que existe un camino incluso para sí mismo, aunque aún no sea capaz de vislumbrarlo con claridad. Al paladín, que participó en la exploración de Pandaria y en el asedio de Orgrimmar, las noticias que corren sobre la reapertura del Portal Oscuro lo inquietan. Desea preservar a toda costa a aquella Horda que lo acogió pese a sus orígenes, y no permitirá bajo ningún pretexto que un ejército de orcos de otro mundo amenace los pilares en los que se asienta: la amistad, el honor y la familia. Eremita Puh Ding Estado: Viva y disfrutando de un té bien caliente. Puh Ding es una pandaren eremita y aventurera de los Huojin de la Isla Errante. Fue rescatada por Jimmy "Pagos" en la expedición al Corazón de la Roca Negra. thumb|left|284px|Retrato de Puh Ding. Por Aloija, DeviantArt.Aunque muchos pandaren sobresalen por su dominio de las artes marciales, ese no es el caso de Puh Ding: desde niña siempre se probó algo torpe para golpear y esquivar, lo que la conducía a trastabillar, a tropezar y a coleccionar un nutrido repertorio de chichones. Mostró más maña en lo atinente a las antiguallas: disfrutaba catalogándolas y restaurando piezas de artesanía a través de sus procesos tradicionales. También, como nota curiosa, es apta preparando té con pastitas. Si emprendió el camino del eremita fue debido a su padre, un célebre explorador que un día salió de la Isla Errante para no regresar jamás. Andaba tras la huella de un artefacto que le legó su abuelo; un producto de arquitectura mogu. Aquel hecho la marcó y fomentó que cultivase sus dones para el estudio del pasado; asimismo, escogió la magia arcana como sendero y herramienta con la que desvelar los misterios del ayer. Cuando abandonó la Isla Errante, Puh Ding visitó Pandaria e investigó el origen de aquella reliquia familiar. Allí conoció la obra de los Titanes, y desde entonces se ha desplazado de ruina en ruina con la esperanza secreta de hallar a su progenitor en alguna de ellas. Mientras indagaba en los yacimientos de las Estepas Ardientes, los orcos de la Marcha de Hierro la capturaron y la tomaron como rehén. No obstante, Jimmy "Pagos" y el grupo la han salvado de un destino atroz, y en señal de agradecimiento, Puh Ding les prestará sus conocimientos arqueológicos —y culinarios— con motivo de detener el Ragnarok. El Fantasma del Bosque Corrupto Estado: Sólido y tangible. Con vida. El Fantasma se introduce a sí mismo como un brujo de la Horda que atravesó el Portal Oscuro treinta años atrás y contribuyó a arruinar la antaño frondosa Ciénaga Negra. Se ha negado a dar su nombre, pero garantiza su apoyo al grupo en la lid contra la Horda de Hierro. De la misma manera, sus motivaciones permanecen ocultas, aunque de su actitud se pueden inferir varios hechos: que el Fantasma participó en la Primera Guerra se deduce por su taumaturgia y por el encanecimiento de sus cabellos; que no ha abandonado sus artes es, también, algo patente; no obstante, por último, se aprecia en su mueca torcida la huella del arrepentimiento y la furia. thumb|300px|El Fantasma del Bosque Corrupto. ¿Qué secretos esconde bajo su máscara?Da la sensación de que el Fantasma ha merodeado en solitario durante algún tiempo y que se asentó en el Bosque Corrupto hace relativamente poco. Su deseo de proteger la arboleda de la operación deforestadora de la Marcha de Hierro quizás se origine en un impulso de contrición y en una pena honesta; o tal vez el brujo posea una agenda oculta cuyos planes aún no ha revelado a nadie. Debido a la irradiación del vil en la flora y fauna locales, el Fantasma manifiesta algún tipo de control limitado sobre estas potencias. De esa forma emboscaba y agredía a la Horda de Hierro, valiéndose de la corrupción ambiental para ejecutar su cruel venganza. Cualesquiera que sean las intenciones del orco, lo cierto es que su colaboración supone una ayuda inestimable para la expedición: él conoce mejor que ninguno de los presentes a los clanes de Draenor y sabe cómo y dónde atacarlos; amén de eso, su arsenal se compone no solo de su letal hechicería, sino también de las fuerzas contaminadas que pueblan la espesura. Maestro de canes Tyrak Estado: Manco y cargado de rencor. El maestro de canes Tyrak es un orco de piel verde, fiel al concepto de Horda bosquejado por Garrosh y un superviviente de otra época. Como miembro de los Señores del Trueno, se salvó milagrosamente de las purgas de Ner'zhul en Draenor. Sus descendientes, sin embargo, no gozaron de tal fortuna: ambos perecieron jóvenes, con Tyrak, su padre, incapaz de sustentarlos o de defenderlos de los peligros de un planeta hostil. Aquello lo cambió para siempre y cultivó en él un desdén incondicional por los conjuradores del jaez de Gul'dan y Ner'zhul: seres frágiles, cobardes y mezquinos. thumb|left|250px|Tyrak preparando a los perros de la guerra.Ante la pérdida de sus hijos adoptó a una gran cantidad de lobos para sustituirlos, empero la personalidad amable del cazador se deformó en otra monstruosa con los años: se desapegó de los perros a los que criaba y cesó de verlos como amigos para emplearlos en calidad de herramientas. Y eso fue lo que le ofreció al Jefe de Guerra Garrosh a fin de ganarse su confianza: una cepa mortífera de bestias creadas exclusivamente con objeto de servir a sus propósitos militares. Tyrak recela de los lanzadores de sortilegios, ya sean arcanistas o chamanes oscuros como Frayja; para él todos adolecen de la misma ausencia de escrúpulos y de agallas. En cambio, venera el poderío de Garrosh y de otros soldados de la Horda de Hierro. Aunque Tyrak no respeta a sus huargos y los sacrificaría sin dudar, se muestra enfermizamente posesivo con respecto a ellos. Los ha educado bajo la doctrina del garrote y la carne cruda, de modo que le obedecerán y desgarrarán las extremidades y las vísceras de sus oponentes... al menos mientras él les recuerde quién ostenta el mando. Glauco Estado: Líquido y ligeramente salino. Glauco es un elemental de agua y un viejo agente del Cazamareas. Residía dentro de una perla de almeja abisal en propiedad de los múrlocs Charcarroca. thumb|Fenomenales poderes acuáticos y un espacio chiquitín para vivir.Pese a su tamaño reducido, Glauco ha participado en muchos conflictos bélicos a lo largo de su dilatada existencia: peleó en calidad de soldado a favor de Neptulón contra los esbirros de Azshara hace muchos años, y cuando su vida estuvo a punto de evaporarse por culpa de una lesión, se le confinó en un receptáculo a fin de preservar su salud. Allí ha aguardado todo este tiempo, aletargado, y ha fungido de objeto de culto para la tribu de múrlocs que venera al Cazamareas. Teóricamente, Glauco debía despertar en el momento oportuno para auxiliar a los Charcarroca en su querella contra la Playa de Sangre; no obstante, con el chamán que poseía la perla muerto y la reliquia de los naga —conocida como el Ojo del Cazamareas— fuera de su alcance, el elemental se descubrió a sí mismo sin un propósito firme. La bruja del mar Syrena, que acosaba a sus protegidos, también ha caído, pero él ha fallado a su deber y no concibe regresar humillado a casa. Cuando el grupo le habló del Ragnarok y del núcleo incandescente de Brasacerada, Glauco se posicionó inmediatamente de su lado. No tanto por nobleza o por el pretexto de conservar el equilibrio en el mundo, sino para demostrar a su amo Neptulón que aún le rinde pleitesía. Prestará, así pues, sus poderes acuáticos a la expedición con motivo de inutilizar el arma. Glauco permanece muy próximo a la eremita Puh Ding, ya que fue ella quien agrietó el recipiente en el que se hallaba preso y lo liberó. Experimenta cierta afinidad con la pandaren por esa sencilla razón y no consentirá que nadie la lastime. Resúmenes de los eventos Primer evento: Reunión en Cerrotajo (19/10/14) El primer evento del Corazón de la Roca Negra sirvió para recordar a los aventureros el motivo de su unión y para que nos conociésemos un poco mejor. Después de explicar brevemente el argumento, se sucedió una ronda de presentaciones en la que cada héroe anunció su nombre y el propósito que lo traía ahí. Se advirtió de los peligros que entrañaba la misión, el viaje a la Montaña Roca Negra: del malestar del elemento del fuego y de la intervención de los chamanes oscuros. Pese a todo, ninguno de los presentes parecía dispuesto a abandonar. Luego de esto, celebramos una ceremonia fúnebre en honor a Tergosh. Ulfgeir recitó un lok'vadnod, una elegía que conmemoraba la vida del anciano, acompañada por el sonido de tambores, que puso fin al encuentro encomendándonos a vengar su muerte. Segundo evento: Asalto en el zepelín (21/10/14) Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Orgrimmar a la hora indicada para iniciar el viaje. El ‘Led Zepelín’ atracó en la plataforma de embarque de la torre de vuelo unos minutos después y el grupo subió a bordo. Jimmy “Pagos”, el capitán –fielmente protegido por un guardaespaldas encapuchado–, nos agasajó con unos inspirados versos antes de fijar el rumbo a los Reinos del Este. Pasados unos minutos, ya adentrados en mar abierto, se advirtieron los primeros anuncios de una tempestad: fogonazos de luz en el horizonte, amortajados por nubes negras procelosas. El dirigible corrigió la trayectoria varias veces, pero parecía incapaz de sortear el obstáculo. En palabras de Jimmy “Pagos”, daba la sensación de que la tormenta nos perseguía. Los místicos presentes no tardaron en confirmar aquella sospecha, que se hizo plenamente patente al punto en que un escuadrón aéreo de Faucedracos montados en protodragones emergió de la borrasca. Los dirigía una mujer forrada en hierro y pieles animales que cabalgaba un dracoleón: la chamán oscura Frayja. No obstante, Jimmy ya estaba prevenido ante la posibilidad de un ataque y había dispuesto sendas hileras de cañones a ambas bandas del barco a tal propósito. Su escolta destapó su rostro y se reveló como una guerrera de los Faucedraco: Wyrma, desterrada de su clan natal por oponerse a la Horda de Hierro. Fue ella quien averiguó la existencia de un complot, urdido por infiltrados en la capital, y quien instó a Jimmy “Pagos” a armar su barco a cambio de peaje hasta la Montaña Roca Negra. Nadie confió en la Faucedraco de buenas a primeras, aunque oír sus consejos bélicos se decantaba como la mejor opción de los héroes a fin de plantarles cara a los jinetes de dragón acorazados. Mientras Ulfgeir intentaba sofocar a los elementos para que no demoliesen el navío, el resto manejaba el armamento. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Wyrma, y más a menudo sus propias intuiciones, los tripulantes repelieron a dos oleadas sucesivas de agresores. El comandante Fauceadraco ordenó el repliegue de sus tropas; sin embargo, Frayja, la chamán oscura, no desistió. Padre Lobo había amansado a los elementos, mas ella se escondía un as en la manga: liberó en la cubierta a Brasacerada, un espíritu del fuego iracundo, y lo exhortó a que lo incendiase todo. La condición precaria del ‘Led Zepelín’ apremió a sus pasajeros a adoptar una decisión contundente: Wyrma les animaba a que matasen al elemental antes de que creciera en fuerza y poder, pero sus corazones les exigían un acercamiento más sutil. El odio de Brasacerada menguó gracias a las palabras de aliento de los componentes de la expedición; el elemental cesó su hostilidad hacia ellos y volcó su furia volcánica en su esclavizadora. De un haz de energías ígneas concentradas, la alcanzó, la derribó y la dejó a merced del oleaje. Después del triunfo, Jimmy realizó un diagnóstico del estado del vehículo: precisaba de reparaciones urgentes so pena de caerse a pedazos. Así pues, determinó ejecutar un estacionamiento de emergencia en Nuevo Kargath para subsanar sus averías. Y de ese modo concluyó nuestra aventura en los cielos del Mare Magnum. Tercer evento: El juicio de los espíritus (24/10/14 al 25/10/14) Después de la llegada a las Estepas Ardientes, el ‘Led Zepelín’ aterrizó en Cincelada. Durante dos días, el grupo descansó y se repuso de sus lesiones mientras Wyrma, la Faucedraco, trataba de obtener información como infiltrada en la Montaña Roca Negra. Brasacerada se probó de más ayuda que ella: cuando adquirió la confianza suficiente con los componentes de la expedición, accedió a adentrarse en los cauces de lava de la zona para conducir su propia búsqueda. Un día más tarde, se apareció ante los héroes con noticias: había descubierto a los chamanes oscuros. Los urgió a que lo acompañasen hacia su escondrijo y los guio hasta el Altar de la Tempestad. Ningún orco les dio la bienvenida; en su lugar, el puente que comunicaba la plataforma con el suelo –sumida en un estanque de roca fluida– se anegó de lava tras traspasarlo. Brasacerada quedó suspendido en el aire, merced a una magia cruel y primitiva; los ojos de las estatuas que presidían el monumento se encendieron y les hablaron con voz estentórea: si querían sobrevivir, debían someterse al escrutinio de los espíritus. Uno por uno, los compañeros fueron desfilando al centro del círculo, donde reposaban los huesos de un gigante caído. Allí, unas misteriosas Furias les mostraban imágenes de su pasado, del de sus abuelos, y a veces, de cosas que nunca habían ocurrido. Pero las visiones no eran tan inofensivas como se pensaban en un primer momento: el dolor que les infligían, tanto físico como espiritual, era real. Reabrieron viejas cicatrices y vertieron alcohol en las llagas. Daba la sensación de que sus anfitriones se deleitaban con el espectáculo. Magullados, solo al final del Juicio descubrieron el ardid: los espíritus que imbuían las tres esculturas no eran tal cosa, sino chamanes oscuros impostores. Se presentaron como las Furias de Hierro: Frayja, Umara y Malkach; su propósito consistía en derruir el ánimo de sus oponentes y convencerlos de su impureza y maldad para que se unieran a su Horda de Hierro… o al menos, entretenerlos el tiempo necesario mientras tomaban el control del elemental Brasacerada. Frayja y Malkach lograron huir de la furia de los aventureros, mas el destino de Umara, la Bruja Loca, no fue tan feliz: se sacrificó a fin de que sus compañeros escapasen. Tras darle muerte, los campeones regresaron circunspectos al campamento. Aunque nuestros aliados hayan superado este trance, aún quedan muchas dudas por resolver: ¿Qué significa Brasacerada para las Furias de Hierro? ¿Cuáles son sus planes con respecto a él? ¿Conseguirán recuperarse los nuestros de las convulsiones del Juicio? Y por último, ¿dónde está Wyrma y qué sucede dentro de la Montaña Roca Negra? Cuarto evento: El Corazón de la Roca Negra (26/10/14) El grupo se congregó en el Puesto Llamaestrella, donde habían acordado reposar la noche anterior. Muchos aún estaban trastornados por lo sucedido el día previo: las Furias de Hierro representaban un puzle cuyas piezas resultaban difíciles de encajar. Pero su voluntad por detenerlas no había menguado; de hecho, todas las agresiones y las manipulaciones sufridas le habían conferido un sentido de urgencia a su causa, motivado por la ira. Mientras charlaban, se oyó una explosión procedente de la Montaña Roca Negra. Entendieron de inmediato que se trataba de una señal: el elemento del fuego se encontraba agitado, algo horrible estaba teniendo lugar en el seno del volcán inactivo. Emprendieron la marcha de inmediato, y a su entrada en la cámara principal, una hueste de jinetes Faucedraco en protodragones les dieron la bienvenida con una canción de llama y garras. Empero sortearon el primer obstáculo con maestría: los exterminaron y evadieron las cubas de escoria que desde las alturas les lanzaban los artesanos de la Horda de Hierro. Continuaron corriendo por la pasarela hasta tropezar con un callejón sin salida. Con el espacio aéreo atestado de protodragones, cruzar a la elevación central intactos se probaría un auténtico desafío. Oportunamente, Jimmy “Pagos” hizo su aparición en una máquina de hojalata construida con los despojos de la batalla. Con su metralleta comenzó a disparar a las criaturas y las dispersó a fin de que los aventureros pudieran atravesar la cadena que enlazaba ambas plataformas sin que los embistiesen. Una vez allí, descendieron al piso inferior y un escuadrón de legionarios Roca Negra los saludó de forma marcial: con sus escudos metálicos encabezando la carga. Con más dificultades que antes, los vencieron y avanzaron hacia la parte de abajo. A la vera del foso de magma, en el Corazón de la Roca Negra, con la lava hirviendo y quejándose del tomento al que la condenaban, hallaron a viejos amigos y enemigos. Malkach, Brasacerada, Frayja y Wyrma; todos estaban allí. Frayja había apresado a Wyrma y amenazaba con ejecutarla si interferían en el ritual. Malkach formulaba un hechizo sobre el agónico elemental, obstinado a convertirlo en un nuevo Señor del Fuego al servicio de la Horda de Hierro. Con gran pesar en sus adentros, los héroes tomaron una resolución desabrida: concentraron sus ataques en Malkach, sabedores de que aquel acto supondría el final de Wyrma. Wyrma murió degollada, aunque Malkach pudo concluir el rito a tiempo: Brasacerada se trocó en un monstruo de casi treinta metros de estatura, más allá de cualquier control posible al que intentasen someterlo las Furias de Hierro. No cabía opción de redención para Brasacerada: se propuso destruir las paredes de la Montaña Roca Negra que lo confinaban, con el torvo objeto de derramarse sobre las Estepas Ardientes y abrir un sendero de desolación. La lucha fue muy reñida: el núcleo expuesto del elemental, situado en mitad de una vorágine de vientos flamígeros, era su único punto expugnable. Muchos se desmayaron a causa del calor sofocante que despedía; otros padecieron quemaduras graves por culpa de los chorros de roca líquida que les arrojó. Al final, las fuerzas combinadas de los combatientes fracturaron el corazón turbulento de Brasacerada, y por las rendijas que se formaron de aquel impacto se coló un frío invernal que aplacó su cólera definitivamente. Cuando ya se creían victoriosos, la mayoría desfallecidos por sus lesiones, Frayja hizo acto de presencia y les robó el núcleo de Brasacerada. Les confesó que aquella había sido su intención desde un primer momento: derrotar al Señor del Fuego que ellos mismos habían fraguado para apoderarse de su esencia y sumarla al arsenal de la Horda de Hierro. thumb|left|300px|¡Jimmy "Pagos" al rescate! Con una polizón.La Furia de Hierro los habría asesinado en aquel preciso instante, mas nuestros aliados aún contaban con una última baza: Jimmy regresó a escena en su máquina voladora a punto de hacerse pedazos, con una pandaren desvanecida en el asiento del copiloto, y descargó todo su armamento contra la chamán oscura. Si bien Frayja no cayó, el bombardeo la forzó a guarecerse y a desaparecer tras un muro de piedra. Malkach había sobrevivido al percance y se escondía cerca, aterrorizado y rendido. Cuando Ulfgeir lo descubrió, consciente de que él fue el autor del asesinato de Tergosh, lo agarró por el cuello y lo empujó al borde del precipicio, dispuesto a consumar una letal sentencia. La gente de la expedición, no obstante, calmó su temperamento fogoso: la eliminación del Roca Negra no restituiría la vida de Tergosh y solo generaría una mancha oscura en el alma del vidente; además, lo necesitaban para extraer información sobre Frayja y sus planes. Padre Lobo le permitió vivir con la certeza de que recibiría su juicio más adelante. Con el ‘Led Zepelín’ plenamente reparado y listo para despegar, se pondrían en movimiento al amanecer y seguirían el rastro de Frayja. El complot de los chamanes oscuros ha sido desmantelado, pero en el proceso, nuestros compañeros han atestiguado la creación de un arma terrible. La profecía del espíritu del fuego se ha cumplido con la defunción de Wyrma; sin embargo, ¿de qué ha servido su sacrificio? Para honrarla a ella, a Tergosh, y para prevenir que Frayja culmine sus aspiraciones, los nuestros deben fijarse un nuevo destino: las Tierras Devastadas. Quinto evento: Reunión en Chapaleos (04/11/14) Por Ulfgeir Padre Lobo. No había vuelto a tocar un pergamino desde que falleció Tergosh. En el momento en que compuse su lok'vadnod, transido por la pena, permití que la furia más incendiaria se apoderase de mí y que guiase mis actos. Esa cólera, ese rencor, nos condujo a mí y a los nuestros a una encerrona en la Montaña Roca Negra. Por su culpa, me precipité a la trampa de las Furias de Hierro y perdimos a Brasacerada, y aquel infortunio se saldó con un asesinato más: el de Wyrma, la Faucedraco a la que consideré una amiga durante casi dos años. Me avergüenza admitir que desde que el Led Zepelín aterrizó en Chapaleos, en el Pantano de las Penas, no me he dedicado a otra empresa que a interrogar a nuestro prisionero, Malkach. Confiaba en que el Roca Negra nos revelase sus planes y por esa razón perdoné su vida. Aunque, en realidad, mis intenciones no se probaban tan honestas: quería hacerle pagar por su crimen... personalmente. Como consecuencia, ahora le faltan tres dientes y luce varios moretones en su rostro; sin embargo, y pese a las palizas, eso no le ha arrebatado su sonrisa torva de la boca. Una y otra vez me provocaba, y una y otra vez yo le contestaba del mismo modo: a veces con una indiferencia estoica; otras, intentando embaucarle a fin de conseguir información; y unas pocas, estrellando mis puños violentamente contra sus labios. La satisfacción que obtuve de aquel desahogo se me antojó más agria que dulce. ¿Así es como se comportaría Tergosh? ¿Por qué detesto tanto a Malkach? Él es un producto de sus circunstancias: débil, achaparrado y malicioso. Me instaba a que le infligiese más dolor, pues había soportado torturas peores entre los Roca Negra. Pero yo no soy un Roca Negra, sino un Lobo Gélido. No debo consentir que la sed de sangre me embriague o me convertiré en alguien como él. Y al fin y al cabo, ¿no nos asemejamos en algún sentido? Ambos hemos padecido el mismo estigma, solo que yo tuve la suerte de nacer en el Valle de Álterac y de criarme con amor; su leche materna, en cambio, sabía a sangre y a hiel. Quizá por eso lo aborrezco tanto: representa todo lo que yo pude haber sido, aquello en lo que más temo transformarme. Estos días he conocido a la eremita Puh Ding y a un caminasol tauren, Amarokh, que llegó al campamento recientemente. A la primera la salvamos en nuestra expedición al Corazón de la Roca Negra; el segundo, no obstante, es un viejo amigo de Jimmy. Cuando el chamán oscuro confesó, más por entretenimiento o por despecho que por mis capacidades persuasivas, Puh Ding afirmó de inmediato que podía contrarrestar las maquinaciones de Frayja. Con el núcleo del elemental Brasacerada, la líder de las Furias de Hierro, Frayja, se propone construir un arma que pondrá a disposición de la Marcha de Hierro: el Ragnarok. Ignoro los detalles al respecto, pero sé lo bastante de Frayja como para confiar en la veracidad del testimonio de Malkach. Puh Ding, la pandaren, asegura que existe un artefacto enterrado en unas ruinas al sur de las Tierras Devastadas que perteneció a los naga en otro tiempo. Según sus averiguaciones, dicha reliquia sirve para desestabilizar el corazón de los elementales y desintegrarlos, y en otra era se usó como una herramienta bélica en el conflicto entre las sierpes y los súbditos de Neptulón. Con un instrumento así a nuestro alcance, desensamblar el Ragnarok resultaría relativamente simple. De otro lado, el paladín Amarokh trae novedades del frente: por lo visto, en primera línea se rumorea que una fuerza misteriosa atrapa y castiga de forma cruenta a los obreros de la Horda de Hierro que se adentran en el Bosque Corrupto. Él, que ha investigado el suceso, opina que podría tratarse de alguna especie de vendetta de alguien que vivió la invasión de la Horda original a Azeroth hace más de una generación. Mutilaciones, desollamientos y exanguinaciones se atribuyen todos a ese enigmático Fantasma. Desde luego, las piezas encajan y la teoría del tauren cobra claridad a la luz de estos hallazgos. Si, como el reo intuye, Frayja precisará de una gran cantidad de madera para fabricar el Ragnarok, necesitará extraerla de alguna parte. Para anticiparnos a su jugada, debemos mover antes ficha y comunicarnos con el Fantasma: hasta ahora, él solo se las ha apañado para ralentizar el avance de la Horda de Hierro; ¿qué no lograríamos combinando nuestras energías? Varias dudas me rondan en relación con la identidad del Fantasma. Son tres las que predominan sobre el resto: ¿por qué iba a apoyarnos? ¿Nos juzgará culpables, como herederos de quienes arrasaron la Ciénaga Negra tres décadas atrás? Y en cualquiera de esas instancias, la más crucial de todas: ¿qué es esa persona: un salvador, un héroe, o un carnicero y un demente? thumb|300px|Nuestra gente en Chapaleos, ultimando los preparativos.El grupo parte mañana a las Tierras Devastadas. Veo nuevas y viejas caras en él. Muchos de los que nos siguieron a la Montaña Roca Negra se han tornado en mis amigos desde entonces. La Horda de Vol'jin se ha librado de las impurezas de la de Garrosh: aquellos elementos de discordia, agentes del caos y la mezquindad que propiciaron las muertes de mis seres queridos se han evaporado, ajusticiados por sus crímenes u ocultos y lejos de mi mirada. He recuperado una buena porción de la fe que en su día deposité en la Horda. Después de largos años, me siento como cuando pisé Durotar al principio de mi aprendizaje: cómodo, en casa. El tiempo dirá si mis esperanzas son justificadas o no. Por el momento, creo en mis compañeros y estimo que darán lo mejor de sí en este lance. Y yo espero estar a la altura del desafío: poco o ningún honor ganaré atormentándome a mí mismo junto con el cautivo, Makach; debo centrarme en los vivos, en honrar la memoria de Tergosh y de Wyrma impidiendo que la chamán oscura culmine sus objetivos. Mi venganza y mi ira, aunque justas, han de aplazarse. Tal vez indefinidamente. Sexto evento: El Fantasma del Bosque Corrupto (07/11/14) Por Ulfgeir Padre Lobo. Me he propuesto registrar por escrito el último tramo de nuestra odisea. No quiero olvidar estos acontecimientos por nada del mundo. Siento que se lo debo a Tergosh, a Wyrma... y también a mí mismo. En las últimas noches han acontecido muchas desgracias: Cenizas, el lobo de Nun'kui, ha muerto. Lo encontramos en la linde del Bosque Corrupto; al parecer, lo habían estrangulado hasta la asfixia. El valiente animal le arrancó la mano a su agresor antes de que terminase con su vida. No se rindió y probablemente tratase de escapar para volver con nosotros. Desde entonces se ha operado una transformación en Nun'kui: consiguió cierta calma y se concilió con su cojera a mi lado, pero ahora está más melancólica, esquiva y distante que nunca. Confío en que pueda ayudarla a restañar sus heridas con el tiempo. Sin embargo, también hemos experimentado alegrías: hace meses perdí a mi loba en una encerrona de los Kor'kron; la última de entre mis hijos, Primera Nieve. En el Bosque Corrupto, como pronosticaron las llamas del santuario de Durotar, me he reencontrado con ella. Aquel que la raptó y que la apartó de mí en el pasado ha viajado aquí, a las Tierras Devastadas. Y no lo ha hecho solo: a diario percibimos gemidos nostálgicos que provienen de la espesura. Barajamos la posibilidad de que el Fantasma del Bosque Corrupto fuese el culpable de estas atrocidades; su reputación la faculta para esto y más. Partimos en su búsqueda con el auxilio de nuestros camaradas, con un doble objetivo en mente: certificar nuestras sospechas sobre la autoría del crimen y en caso de que se probase su inocencia, aunar nuestras fuerzas. thumb|300px|Sus sagaces mentes pronto serían puestas a prueba...Nos internamos en la arboleda, como iba diciendo, siguiendo un rastro no demasiado evidente que pensábamos que pertenecía al Fantasma. Avistamos un destello fantasmagórico en la lejanía y Nun'kui creyó distinguir en él la silueta de Cenizas. En ese momento, echó a correr como alma que lleva Sargeras y yo salí tras ella. No deseaba separarme del grupo, pero comprendo por qué mi pareja se marchó y respaldo de pleno su decisión: si yo advirtiese, siquiera remotamente, a Primera Nieve en apuros, nada ni nadie me impediría acudir a socorrerla. Oí que nuestros camaradas se adentraron en un claro presidido por tres árboles descomunales. Una tríada de ancianos, semejantes a aquellos que habitan las frondas de Kalimdor, cobraron vida ante sus ojos, se desperezaron y les formularon un enigma cada uno. Si querían conocer el escondrijo del Fantasma, tendrían que resolver sus acertijos y demostrar de aquella guisa que eran aptos para defender junto a él las extensiones del Bosque Corrupto. Por lo que escuché, el desafío resultó más difícil y áspero de lo que mis compañeros se imaginaban: a cambio de pistas, los ancianos exigían tributos que consistían en sangre con la que regar a sus herbáceos retoños; les infligían, además, crueles escarmientos si fracasaban al contestar. Me pregunto si aquellos seres intemporales no se hallarían bajo la influencia del vil que irradia la zona y a qué punto habría desfigurado aquel hecho sus naturalezas amables y benignas. Cuando respondieron a sus tres cuestiones, la tríada les indicó el camino hacia el Maldraz, guarida que ocupó una vez el druida que reverdeció estas tierras. Allí coincidimos todos: Nun'kui y yo ya habíamos acorralado al Fantasma; ellos llegaron un poco más tarde. Para alivio nuestro, y por fortuna suya, constatamos que no le faltaba ninguna extremidad. Por desgracia, comprobamos por su indumentaria y sus poderes que abrazaba las artes del brujo. Supongo que la contaminación del Bosque Corrupto le otorga algún control limitado sobre la flora y la fauna autóctonas. Debí habérmelo figurado. Lo que todavía no me explico es el porqué de sus ataques a la Horda de Hierro. Dialogamos con el Fantasma para persuadirle de cooperar en la lucha contra nuestro común enemigo; él, no obstante, se negó. Encolerizado, objeté; sin embargo, unos gruñidos que procedían del exterior interrumpieron nuestro parlamento. Un orco manco, anciano y de piel verde asediaba el Maldraz con la asistencia de una jauría de huargos. Nos deshicimos de aquellas pobres criaturas rabiosas y solo entonces encaramos al maestro de canes. Era él, recuerdo su rostro a la perfección. Él secuestró a Primera Nieve, y asesinó a Cenizas. El viejo se guardaba un as en la manga: utilizando una alhaja que le entregó Frayja, resucitó los espíritus de sus perros y los azuzó de nuevo contra nosotros. Habríamos perecido bajo sus dientes y garras de no ser porque otra cosa los detuvo: el aullido de un lobo. Cenizas se apareció en forma espectral y la manada cesó al instante su ofensiva. Todos lo miraban. Lo reconocían como su alfa. Giraron las testas hacia el maestro de canes, dispuestos a ejecutar su vendetta; él, lamentablemente, ya había huido, dejando tras de sí a varias de sus mascotas aún leales. La cobardía de aquel anciano mezquino y su desprecio por las bestias me inflama de indignación. Constituye la antítesis directa de cuanto significa y comporta el sobrenombre de Padre Lobo. Solo por eso, ansío derribarlo de un puñetazo y aplastar su cráneo con la suela de mi bota. Mas no me corresponde a mí resarcirme de él, sino a Nun'kui. Al fin y al cabo, Primera Nieve ha retornado a mi vera; Cenizas, en cambio, no regresará jamás. Este lance la ha afectado profundamente. Entiendo su dolor y su ira, y los comparto. Tergosh fue mi maestro y Wyrma mi amiga, pero Cenizas cumplía el papel de hermano menor para Nun'kui. La familia es una de las propiedades más sagradas para los Lobo Gélido; sin ella, nuestra propia existencia carece de sentido. Y aunque una familia crezca y se amplíe con los años, como ha sucedido con nuestra unión, los elementos que la integran no se pueden sustituir. Cenizas formaba parte de mi manada. No me fío del todo del Fantasma y algo en él me huele a chamusquina, empero presiento que lo necesito para proteger a los míos: a Nun'kui, a Primera Nieve y al resto de mis amigos. Espero que los espíritus aprueben esta elección. Séptimo evento: El Ojo del Cazamareas (09/11/14) Por Ulfgeir Padre Lobo. Anoche charlé con el Fantasma del Bosque Corrupto y su relato me inquietó. Está claro que ya no es un chamán, pero sospecho que en su día sí que perteneció a nuestro gremio. No reveló mucho de sus orígenes y se cuidó de no exponer frontalmente sus rasgos. Quizá tema que lo reconozcan. El caso es que se estima parte de nuestra Horda; entonces, ¿a qué tantos miramientos? Me entregó una bolsa de semillas a modo de obsequio por haberlo asistido en la defensa de su protectorado. Dijo que procedían de los Ancianos del lugar, e insistió en que las conservásemos ya que se probarían de utilidad en nuestro periplo. En aquel instante no comprendí cómo unas simples simientes iban a servirnos en la travesía; ahora, no obstante, debo agradecer la generosidad del Fantasma y la providencia de su regalo. Cambiando de tercio, y para entrar ya en materia, la eremita Puh Ding y el caminasol Amarokh se unieron hace unos días a nuestra expedición en el Pantano de las Penas. Desde que llegaron a las Tierras Devastadas se han dedicado a la exploración de las Costas Rojas en busca de la gruta en la que, según cuenta la pandaren, se custodia un artefacto capaz de neutralizar incluso a los elementales de los órdenes superiores. En el pasado, asegura la leyenda, se empleó como un arma en el conflicto entre los naga partidarios de la reina Azshara y los súbditos de Neptulón. Hoy día, esa batalla la perpetúan los naga Playa de Sangre y los múrlocs Charcarroca. El tauren y la pandaren lograron ubicar la cueva en que se hallaba la reliquia. A menudo se producen enfrentamientos en esa zona: las sierpes y los múrlocs nativos pelean entre sí. Nos convocaron en un momento de tregua, en un alto el fuego implícito entre ambos bandos. Amarokh creyó que aquella sería nuestra mejor ocasión para adentrarnos en las ruinas y reclamar el objeto. thumb|300px|Repartiendo las semillas. Los Ancianos dan con una mano lo que quitan con la otra.Como prometí, distribuí las pepitas que me proporcionó el Fantasma entre los nuestros y atravesamos el arco de piedra que daba acceso al subterráneo. La boca de la guarida estaba atestada de cadáveres abotargados: una amalgama de cuerpos acribillados de hombres pez que hedían a pescado podrido. Un poco más adelante nos topamos con un chamán Charcarroca y una bruja de mar naga que gruñían y siseaban amenazadoramente. La bruja de mar, Syrena, juró que nos prestaría el artilugio que perseguíamos —lo llamó el Ojo del Cazamareas— a cambio de nuestra cooperación en el exterminio de sus adversarios; el múrloc místico, no obstante, no nos extendió ninguna oferta, sino que nos pidió que lo ayudásemos a destruir el arma en beneficio de su tribu y para bien de los siervos de Neptulón. En mi fuero interno, resolví deprisa la encrucijada: si los súbditos del Cazamareas codiciaban su Ojo, no se probaría prudente contradecirlos; además, el anfibio parecía relativamente honesto en sus pretensiones, en contraposición a Syrena. La bruja de mar nos ofrecía justo lo que ambicionábamos, hecho que despertó mi recelo; lo que nos solicitaba en prenda era la aniquilación de los múrlocs que infestaban las galerías subterráneas. Aun cuando renunciar a la reliquia se antojaba un suicidio a corto plazo, no solo se decantaba como la opción correcta, sino que yo era consciente de que los Señores Elementales se muestran gentiles con quienes satisfacen sus demandas. El grupo concordaba conmigo en su mayoría, aunque Amarokh y otros de su mentalidad se opusieron: si la supervivencia de la Horda pendía de un hilo, preferían elegir el mal menor y apoyar a la naga antes que arriesgarse a perder su única baza contra el Ragnarok. Mentiría si afirmase que no comprendo su postura, pero opino que el mal menor y el mal mayor son conceptos borrosos y que solo difieren en cantidad. Una acción ignominiosa lo es sin más, independientemente de su gravedad. Hay delitos más dañinos que otros, de eso no cabe duda; lo que me cuestiono es en qué circunstancias se vuelve justificable una decisión de esta índole. Syrena desapareció valiéndose de su magia antes de que la rematásemos, así que escoltamos al múrloc a la parte baja del complejo. Sorteamos varias trampas, emboscadas y obstáculos para finalmente desembocar en una cámara espaciosa y anegada de agua marina. Allí, sobre una plataforma de mármol caída del techo, se alzaba una estatua de la reina de los ofidios, la perversa Azshara. Entre dos de sus seis manos sostenía un orbe de aspecto diamantino y de grandes dimensiones que titiló en cuanto nos acercamos. Era el Ojo del Cazamareas. Oímos voces en los túneles que ya habíamos cruzado. Los naga se aproximaban con la intención de cerrar sus mandíbulas —como un lobo— en torno a nuestros gaznates. Mientras el chamán Charcarroca, Nun'kui y yo procurábamos fracturar la gema con nuestros encantamientos, el equipo se armó de valor y dispuso un cordón de contención a nuestro alrededor. Los gérmenes de los Ancianos comenzaron a brillar, signo indicativo de que ocurría algo con ellas. Cuando las lanzaron al suelo, de sus cáscaras brotaron esquejes y flores inmensas creadas a la medida de sus dueños. Algunas tomaron la forma de plantas carnívoras o atrapamoscas; otras, se compusieron a semejanza de cañones y dispararon grano como munición; y aun otras adquirieron hechuras más bizarras y letales, todo con el fin de frenar el avance de la Playa de Sangre. Nuestra gente soportó estoicamente dos oleadas, dos embestidas diferentes: una de acólitas y otra de mirmidones; empero las energías que potenciaban nuestros arbolitos se debilitaron en presencia de la bruja de mar. No conseguimos detenerla a tiempo y alcanzó al chamán Charcarroca. Lo mató con sus relámpagos antes de que hubiese completado el ritual. Syrena cayó tras haber consumado su objetivo, presa de nuestra rabia y dolor por la pérdida del valiente múrloc. De los pasadizos emergió una nueva salva de gritos, señal indudable de nuestro fracaso que nos instaba a poner pies en polvorosa. Afortunadamente, Amarokh y Puh Ding ya habían trazado un plan de fuga por si las moscas: la eremita nos teletransportó a la entrada, donde esperaba Jimmy "Pagos" con una carga de explosivos lista para dinamitar la puerta. Los escombros ralentizarían a la amenaza naga y nos concederían algo de tiempo para replegarnos. Antes de fallecer, el múrloc nos confió una perla prístina y gigantesca de las almejas que habitan el lecho oceánico. La esfera reaccionó al tacto de la pandaren y de ella surgió un reguerillo tibio que se aglutinó en el cuerpo de un elemental. Glauco, antiguo soldado de los ejércitos de Neptulón, nos saludó. Había yacido aletargado durante generaciones, cumpliendo de ídolo en las prácticas religiosas de los Charcarroca. Ahora, con la defunción del chamán, se encontraba solo y sin un horizonte. Le hablamos, así pues, de nuestra misión, del Ragnarok y del núcleo de Brasacerada, y le propusimos que se sumase a nosotros. Aceptó. Glauco se ha comprometido a colaborar en la batalla contra los fuegos de la Horda de Hierro para así demostrarle a Neptulón que aún es fiel a su causa. Aunque no nos apoderásemos del Ojo del Cazamareas y pese al desenlace agridulce de esta incursión, tengo fe en Glauco y en los demás. Cuando llegue el momento definitivo, sé que se aplicarán al máximo. Seguramente haya que realizar sacrificios para obtener el triunfo, pero no podemos permitirnos perder el conflicto que se avecina. Ya han muerto muchas personas buenas en el empeño: Tergosh, Cenizas, Wyrma... Se lo debemos a ellos y a su memoria. Antepasados, dadnos fuerza y guiadnos en mitad de esta tempestad.